True Forms
by xXxKimikoxXx
Summary: When the Sanzo Party defeats Gyumaoh, they return to their last stop. With Hakkai and Kimiko reunited, will things heat up? HakkaixOC. Sequel to Loving You From the Start. Post-journey


**As always, I don't own Saiyuki or its characters, I wish I did though. Hope you enjoy it and remember, reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

"I think that will do it all for today class. Dismissed," Kimiko said as she watched her ten students exit the small hospital from their daily medical lessons.

Kimiko sighed, it had been nearly ten months since Hakkai and the rest of the Sanzo Party continued west in order to complete their mission and she worried whether or not they were safe. A two month journey there and back meant that something was holding them up for eight months. But, considering Sanzo possessed a sutra did add more time to the equation.

_"You better be careful," She said to him. _

_"Don't worry; I'll come back safe and sound. Then, I won't have to leave you ever again," Hakkai replied, before kissing her forehead. _

_He turned and climbed into the drivers' seat of the Jeep. Tears stung her eyes and she watched as they drove on, the back loaded with supplies. Kimiko's tears spilled from her eyes as they drove off into the setting sun. _

_Hakkai glanced up into the review mirror and saw Kimiko's tears gleaming in the sunlight. He wished he could turn the Jeep around, hop out and take her into his arms. He wished he could wipe away those tears and never leave her, but he had to leave. It was his duty to help the others destroy Gyumaoh. His eyes flickered back to the mirror catching a glimpse of Kimiko once more. _

* * *

Shaking her memories from her mind, she gathered up her notebook and strode out the lesson room and into the bustling main street. It was always that way this time of the year, when merchants dared come to the town. Of course, Kimiko, as the leader, prepared for this time, by tallying the needed supplies that would benefit the entire town and saw that they were taken care of first, before the villagers could take their pick of the merchandise.

As she strolled, making notes in her book, hurried footsteps reached her ears and she lifted her gaze to see and exasperated Aiko running towards her.

"Aiko, what is it?" She questioned, shutting her pen inside her book and holding it at her side.

"Something was spotted coming from the west. We're not sure if it's demons or the Sanzo party, but something's coming," Aiko stated, before running back to the watch tower.

'It would make more sense to be the Sanzo party, considering the strong burst of energy I felt a month or so back. And the decrease of demon attacks,' she thought, before sprinting off after her friend and student.

"There," The guard said, handing a pair of binoculars to Kimiko.

Bringing them to her eyes, she peered out them and, indeed, saw something progress towards their city.

"What are we going to do Kimiko-san?" Aiko questioned when she removed the binoculars from her eyes.

"I will go out and meet the approaching group. If it is demons, it's a small group that I can easily take care of. If it's the Sanzo Party, well, they are our friends, and pose no threat."

She returned the binoculars to their original owner, handed her notebook to her protégé, and proceeded to make her way down the street, to the edge of the town to greet the visitors.

She stood, her eyes turned toward the encroaching group, the feeling of all the eyes to the towns' people on her back. She lifted her hand to block out the rays of the setting sun from irritating her eyes.

A smile graced her lips, as a familiar vehicle stopped a few feet from her and a group she recognized and longed to see again, step from the car.

"Welcome back Sanzo Party," She said, smiling as the four proceeded forward at a somewhat stumbling pace.

Her smile dropped as she could fully see the problems. Goku alone had a broken arm that was splinted along with several cuts and gashes. Gojyo had many bruises, gashes, and stab wounds. Sanzo was in the same condition while Hakkai had a massive, bandaged wound in his thigh.

"Hello Kimiko-chan," Hakkai's voice said as he hugged her gently.

She hugged him back before forcing them all back into the Jeep and driving them to the hospital herself to receive chi healing treatments.

* * *

"I'm glad that you four succeeded," She said, healing Hakkai's wound.

"Thank you, but this is all unnecessary," He replied.

"Let me heal you, or else," She replied, giving a teasing glare.

Hakkai chuckled and let her heal the throbbing wound in his leg.

_'I can't believe it. It's almost as if time has made her even more beautiful.'_

* * *

"I LOVE THIS PLACE!" Goku cried before downing another bowl of ramen.

Kimiko grinned before taking a sip of tea. She listened eagerly as they told of their struggle to reach the source of the minus wave. Their long battle and how it was relentless. She was drawn in by their tale and loved the story in it's entirety by the end.

"I wish I had been there, I would have kicked some demon ass. Pardon my language," She stated, before finishing off her tea.

They sat there for a little while longer before they left, their tab paid for by a grateful restaurant owner.

* * *

"The hotel is under some renovations and only has three rooms available," She said, exiting the hotel.

"I think we all know where Hakkai's staying tonight," Gojyo said, nudging Hakkai before taking his bag, grabbing a key from Kimiko, giving his thanks, and heading inside.

Goku and Sanzo followed suit, leaving Hakkai standing beside his stuff with Hakuryuu on his shoulder and Kimiko under the awning of the hotel.

"Well, come on," she said, giving a smile and taking his hand.

Hakuryuu flew off of Hakkai's shoulder and landed on Kimiko's, giving her cheek a lick. She giggled from the feeling and placed her hand on the spot where he licked. Hakkai smiled:

"He likes you."

"Good," She replied, giving Hakkai's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

When they finally reached Kimiko's home, Kimiko rushed inside, placed her returned notebook in her study and raced to her bedroom.

Hakuryuu flew off Hakkai's shoulder, which he had returned to, and disappeared, probably heading to the garden or spring.

Hakkai looked after Kimiko puzzled, but then followed her. When he reached her bedroom, he slowly opened the closed door and received a big surprise.

Kimiko stood there in her true form, a demon and bare as the day she was born. Her normal shoulder length red hair had taken on a more fiery color and grown to almost the length of her back. Her skin had taken a ghostly white color, black chains of triangle shaped figures traced themselves across her face, on her arms and legs, and created a swirl on her stomach. Her blue eyes were brighter and more piercing, with black slits for pupils. Her finger nails and teeth had grown sharper and her ears were pointy. Hakkai's bag fell to the floor from his hand and his eyes widened, while his mouth opened slightly. She slowly walked towards him and when she stood in front of him, she whispered:

"Now, how much did you miss me again?"

Hakkai grabbed Kimiko and pulled her into a hard kiss, tangling his fingers in her long red hair. Kimiko kissed back slightly before pulling away and giving Hakkai a sneaky smile.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," She said, waving her finger in front of his face, "we're doing this my way."

Kimiko's hand reached up and in her claw like nails, gripped the first demon aura limiter on Hakkai's ear and tugged it off. Hakkai's hand immediately flew up and grabbed Kimiko's wrist.

"Don't," He said, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Hakkai, don't be afraid. With the minus wave gone, we'll be fine. Besides, I've always wanted to see your demon form and….you know," She said, giving a reassuring smile, with a hint of suggestiveness.

Hakkai let go of her wrist and kissed her again. Kimiko removed the second aura inhibitor while kissing back, keeping it in her hand along with the first. She pulled back.

"Ready?" She asked.

Hakkai nodded and she removed the final clip. She stepped back and watched as Hakkai's body began to glow red, before his skin grew pale like her own. Green vines patterns traced his flesh, his ears grew pointed, his hair grew longer, brushing his shoulders, his teeth sharpened, his nails became claw-like, and his eyes glowed a bright yellow with black slits, well except his right one.

Kimiko shivered from the sight and began to kiss Hakkai hungrily while removing his shirt. Animalistic behavior breaking free. Hakkai returned the force of the kiss, moving from her lips to kiss, lick, suck, and bite her neck. Kimiko moaned from his actions on her neck while forcing his pants to slide down. Hakkai rubbed his hands up and down her body; he bit her skin lightly, drawing a single drop of blood, letting his youkai side taste it. Kimiko sighed from the feeling and nipped Hakkai's neck, drawing a drop of blood and tasting it as well. Hakkai groaned then shoved Kimiko into a nearby wall, dropping his boxers and licking her breast, teasing her nipple to a nub. As Hakkai lightly grazed his teeth on it, Kimiko growled lowly, she shoved Hakkai and turned him around, before slamming him into the wall. She gave Hakkai as smirk before kissing and nipping down his chest, dragging her tongue across his scar. She glanced up at him before taking his semi-erect cock half-way in her mouth and giving a hard suck. Hakkai gave a low groan that almost sounded like a growl as he fisted his hand in Kimiko's hair and watching her bob up and down on his cock. Kimiko stroked the part of his shaft that wasn't in her mouth before deep-throating his shaft. Hakkai moaned as his cock brushed the back of Kimiko's throat and screamed as she swallowed.

* * *

Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo sprinted towards Kimiko's home. Urgent to get there as soon as possible. They felt large demon auras near town and needed to warn Hakkai and Kimiko although, they didn't understand why they hadn't already met up with them.

"Spread out, we need to find them," Sanzo said, heading around back.

Gojyo and Goku nodded before splitting up. Goku took the bottom floor while Gojyo took the top floor. Hearing noises coming from Kimiko's bedroom, Gojyo decided to investigate. He slowly opened the door before quickly shutting it again. Smirking to himself, he climbed down the stairs dragged the monkey out the door with him and retrieved Sanzo from the back.

"Come on; let's go back to the inn. I know what caused the source of the auras."

"What?!" Goku exclaimed.

Sanzo looked back at the house in the direction of Kimiko's room.

"So, they're at it again, eh?" He said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yep, as demons this time," Gojyo replied, smoking his own cigarette.

The monk shuddered at the thought, before taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Huh?" Goku said, scratching his head.

"Never mind monkey," Gojyo responded, blowing smoke from his mouth.

* * *

Hakkai fell back on the bed with Kimiko straddling his hips and kissing his neck furiously. Kimiko smirked at Hakkai before lifting her hips above Hakkai's leaking shaft and pushing herself down on it. But, as the head entered her tight canal, Hakkai thrusted up into her. Kimiko moaned before moving up and down on his shaft.

"Nnggh….Kimiko-chan," Hakkai groaned as she rode his cock.

She smiled down at him and moved faster, pressing her hands on his chest for leverage. Hakkai moaned louder, digging his claws into her hips and helping her along. When Kimiko gave a loud moan as she felt his shaft pulse inside her, Hakkai rolled over, sliding out of Kimiko. She pouted at this and squeaked as Hakkai flipped her over so she rested on her hands and knees before he thrust into her opening from behind, gripping her hip in one hand and the head board of the bed in the other. Kimiko cried out over and over as Hakkai thrusted erratically into her body.

"Ah! Nn…Ah….Hakkai-kun!" She shouted as she reached her climax and tightened on Hakkai's member.

With on final thrust, Hakkai came, his fluids filling her. Kimiko sighed and her front end collapsed on the bed and started panting, head turned to the side. When his orgasm finished, Hakkai pulled out and fell to Kimiko's side, (allowing her to fall the rest of the way to the bed) looking into her eyes.

"That….was the…best," Kimiko panted as he brushed a strand from her face.

Hakkai smirked before giving Kimiko a gentle kiss on the lips. He reached over and grabbed his and her demon inhibitors from the night stand. As Kimiko drifted, Hakkai gently placed them in her ears before putting the clips back on his ears. He grabbed the sheets and pulled them over their sweaty forms. Hakkai took Kimiko into his arms and held her close as they returned to their normal states.

"I love you Hakkai-kun," Kimiko mumbled through sleep.

"Love you too, Kimiko-chan," He replied, before slipping into sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Kimiko and Hakkai met up with the rest of the group for breakfast at the restaurant.

"Have fun again you two?" Gojyo asked as Hakkai and Kimiko approached the table.

"What do you-" Kimiko started.

"Well, when we feel a large amount of demon aura and the two of you are nowhere to be found. We have to find you," Sanzo stated.

Hakkai face paled. "So you mean-"

"Just the part where Kimiko had you pinned to the wall," Gojyo said.

Kimiko blushed and buried her face in Hakkai's shoulder.

"This is embarrassing," She mumbled.

"You got that right," Hakkai replied, blushing slightly, before sitting down, guiding Kimiko to sit down beside him, face still buried in his shirt.

"But I still love you," She said, raising her hand and looking at him, the blush still covering her cheeks.

"And I love you too."


End file.
